


Miasto ze snów

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, refleksja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel i garść wspomnień. Refleksyjnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miasto ze snów

**Author's Note:**

> Pewien elf nie mógł w weekend zrozumieć subtelnych i mniej subtelnych sugestii z mojej strony i nie dał mi spokoju, póki nie dostał miniaturki. Chciał, to i ma :)

**Miasto ze snów**

                W snach, tych dobrych, Białe Miasto kwitnie. Płonie słoneczną bielą na tle gór, nie czarnym ogniem pożogi. Na ulicach dźwięczy muzyka, nie biją dzwony na alarm. W snach Gondolin pozostaje niezdobytą twierdzą. Glorfindel syci oczy obrazami wyrytymi głęboko w pamięci, bo wie, że za chwilę wróci do innego świata, do innych czasów, gdzie Gondolin istnieje jedynie w pieśniach i legendach.

_(Rzeczywistość dogania go w murach Imladris. Świt zastaje na balkonie, wpatrzonego w góry niewidzącym wzrokiem. Glorfindel jest wtedy zwykle nieobecny duchem, w oczach błyszczy tęsknota za górami Echoriath. Brosza w kształcie złotego kwiatu lśni jakoś mocniej na piersi.)_

                I są jeszcze koszmary. Glorfindel śni o zagładzie miasta, czuje palące powietrze i oślepiający ogień. Górska twierdza płonie, giną kolejni przyjaciele, aż nie ma już nadziei i trzeba uciekać w góry, by spróbować ocalić chociaż życie. Ogień Balroga przepala go jak zawsze, jasna skóra czernieje, złote włosy zmieniają się w zwęglone strąki, a lecąc w dół przepaści wraz z ognistym potworem Glorfindel widzi jeszcze Idril wypalonymi oczami i prosi Valarów, by dali jej uciec.

                _(Po stuleciach nie zrywa się już z krzykiem; głos nauczył się grzęznąć w gardle i Glorfindel nie potrzebuje już tak wiele czasu, jak kiedyś, by zorientować się, że na dłoni przytkniętej do ust czuje jedynie własny gorący oddech, nie łunę pożogi.)_

                To nie Idril Celebindal obserwuje potem przez cały dzień. Jego jasne oczy, zasnute burzą jak niebo w letni wieczór, śledzą Elronda, wzrok podąża za Arweną, lecz miast księżniczki Gondolinu dostrzega Luthien Tinuviel. To nie Earendila kołysał w tych murach na kolanach, nie jego uczył właściwej postawy z mieczem i refleksu. Nie mógłby pomylić chłopca, którego wynosił z płonącego miasta, z jego wnukami, synami Elronda.

                Gdy dom nie przynosi ukojenia, Glorfindel wsiada na konia i jedzie na samotny patrol, osobiście sprawdza wszystkie posterunki. Granice Rivendell są dobrze strzeżone, ale Glorfindel wie, że to czasem nie wystarcza, więc nie pozwala się zwieść ciszy. Mimo to siwy wierzchowiec biegnie lekko dobrze znanymi ścieżkami, dzwonki na uprzęży dźwięczą wesoło.

_(Glorfindel uwielbia białe konie; to fanaberia, na którą może sobie pozwolić w czasach względnego pokoju.)_

                Wzburzona dusza uspokaja się z czasem, kopyta końskie biją o trakt, złota brosza lśni w blasku zachodzącego słońca, gdy Glorfindel wraca do domu. Jeden już kiedyś utracił; zginął, broniąc go ze wszystkich sił i dla nowego jest gotów zrobić to samo. Poprzysiągł kiedyś wierność Turgonowi i nadal uważa swe słowo za wiążące, choć pięć elfich pokoleń przeminęło od tego czasu.


End file.
